<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drarry Smut and Fluff by LittleLoser3248</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162946">Drarry Smut and Fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLoser3248/pseuds/LittleLoser3248'>LittleLoser3248</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry, Cute, Cute Harry, Daddy Dom Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Edgeplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, Hot, In Public, M/M, Moaning, Mpreg Harry, Needy Draco Malfoy, Needy Harry Potter, Nipple Play, Original Character(s), Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Pregnancy, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Sub Draco Malfoy, Submissive Character, Teasing, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLoser3248/pseuds/LittleLoser3248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch Drarry of smut and fluff re-writes from my old Wattpad!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cleaning Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO this chapter was originally posted on Wattpad, April 7th, 2019 and it sucked SO I re-write it :) This is my work I just don't own the characters lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3rd Person POV</strong>
</p><p>Harry was just getting out of bed that morning, rump sore from the spanking he had received last night. He couldn't really remember why he got that spanking but it wasn't important at the moment. What was is important was Harry trying to find out where his lover had gone. He was supposed to be sleeping right next to him as always but this morning, his body was nowhere to be found. Harry ran a hand through his soft brown hair and hummed to himself before deciding to slip out of bed, almost falling from, one, being blind without his glasses, and two, barely being able to stand after the things that went down last night. He blushed and felt his pale thighs tremble a bit. That's when he remembered he was in Draco's oversized white tee-shirt. The only thing he had under them were lace blue panties that he didn't recall putting on. He blushed again and made his way down the stairs of their shared house. They been living together for about 2 years now and boy was it a blast (sarcasm). </p><p>Oh why would it not be fun to live with a hot guy who had a nice body, personality (somewhat), and was perfect all around? Well when Harry's feet  hit the cold wooden floor into the living area, it proved why. There was a mess around the WHOLE living area! Pizza boxes were everywhere along with empty soda and beer cans, chip bags, candy wrappers, etc. THIS was NOT the fun part of having Draco Malfoy as your boyfriend. Harry groaned at the mess and didn't even want to think about cleaning all this up. After walking fully into the living room, he noticed his gorgeous boyfriend passed out on the couch, snoring lightly. Harry wanted to smack him for making the mess but he took a deep breath and decided it was better if he went along and started cleaning the house. Draco always joked that Harry was the house husband but now, he actually was.</p><p>Harry begin to pick up all the trash and limp back and forth from the kitchen, to throw the trash away, to the living area. He didn't mind cleaning but this seemed like a lot. He sighed loudly and bent over to pick up something off the ground. "Such a snob." He mumbled. Meanwhile, over on the couch, Draco's eyes had slowly began to open. His head slightly hurt but not that bad because he was already use to this. He did this every so often due to stress and sometimes just for fun. He chuckled quietly to himself and wandered if Harry was still sleep. Just as he was about to get up and see, his eyes opened fully and locked onto the thin blue panties that were not that far from his face. So close, all he'd have to do his sit up and lean outward a bit and he'd be right there, face to face with the ass he loved so much. He almost whined when the panties came out of view and were replaced by a long white fabric. He looked up and saw that Harry's back was facing him. "This is so ridiculous! I swear if he ever wakes up, which I <em>WILL</em> make sure he does, he's getting nagged until his ears fall off." </p><p>Draco almost wanted to burst out laughing at the shorter boy's comment. He did feel guilty about the mess he made but he knew that Harry wouldn't really be mad for long. He loved Draco too much to seriously be mad over a mess. Or that's what Draco thought. Harry, on the other hand, was thinking of ways to kill and hide Draco's body. He limped to the trash can and back to the living room, mumbling, "Maybe hit him in the head with a shovel," and smiled serial killer like. He was very pleased with his decision and was almost going to do it until he heard the older man's voice fill the living area. "Who are you trying to kill?" A faint blush covered Harry's cheeks as he squinted his eyes to properly see the blonde male's head over the back of the couch. His hair was messy and his voice was deep from his slumber. An angel on his shoulder appeared and begged for him to just say, <em>"Nothing honey. What would you like for breakfast?,"</em> but the devil chanted, <strong>"BE MAD! BE MAD! BE MAD! RIP HIS HEAD OFF!"</strong> Harry couldn't decide so he did an in between</p><p>"You because you left the house a mess. Now, go wash up so I can make you breakfast." He tried to look as mad as possible but also as calm as possible. Overall, his face betrayed him and gave Draco the cutest smile and blush he'd ever laid eyes on. <strong>"You fucking blew it."</strong> The devil man on his left shoulder said, face palming himself and poofing. The angel shrugged and poofed too. Harry groaned to himself and limped over to his amazingly handsome boyfriend. He hummed and grabbed Harry's waist as soon as he was reachable. "I'm so sorry baby." He pulled Harry down and onto his lap and cupped his right ass cheek with his right hand to make sure Harry didn't fall off. His touch made the brown haired boy jump slightly from the sting on his ass. Draco noticed and kissed his boyfriend's, still, pink cheeks. "Did I spank you last night?" He mumbled in between small kisses that he planted onto Harry's already marked up neck and his soft cheek. He ALMOST forgot that he was mad about the mess. "Y-yeah but it's fine- wait no! Stop that!" He pushed Draco's face away from attacking his upper area anymore. </p><p>"You twat, you trashed the house and you stink of beer!" Harry pinched his nose and hit Draco's chest as hard as he could with his small free hand. Draco sat there, unfazed by the soft smacks. He chuckled and stood up, holding Harry extra tight bridal style. "Then we shall shower." Harry raised his brow questionably. "We?! No! Let me go you giant!" He thrashed around madly and tried to keep a frown on his face as Draco walked through the few pizza boxes left and made his way upstairs.</p><p>"If you don't let me go, I'm breaking up with you!"</p><p>"You wouldn't."</p><p>"Oh yeah?! Draco Malfoy, you are not my boyfriend anymore!" </p><p>"We are married."</p><p>"NO WE ARE NOT!"</p><p>"In my head we are so unless you can get some divorce papers, shut up."</p><p>Harry opened his mouth to protest but was shut up by the loud bang their bedroom door made when Draco had kicked it open. He smiled and walked over to the bathroom in their room and sat Harry on their sink. "Alright now you sit here and look handsome, kay?" He booped Harry's nose and got the shower water ready. Again, Harry really wanted to be mad at Draco but he couldn't. He was trying to frown now but the sight of his boyfriend getting shower water ready for the two for them was just...so...SO NOT CUTE HARRY GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF! He groaned out loud and looked down at his feet that were swinging slowly. "Alright handsome lets take this off." Harry looked up at his already shirtless personal porn star (wink wink) aka Draco Malfoy. Harry tried with all his strength not to look down at the body that was begging for his eyes to look at. He gulped and let his boyfriend slip his shirt off slowly. It was like a strip tease for Draco except his wonderful stripper was already more than half naked. His hands fell to the smaller boy's thighs. There was hickeys and bite marks that covered them beautifully. The brown haired boy took one glance as his own thighs and felt himself get a bit turned on.</p><p>He had enjoyed the memories of the previous night rushing through his head. He could almost feel those events unfolding and happening now. He couldn't stop the rising boner in his panties. He couldn't stop his shy lip biting. He couldn't control his thoughts anymore. "Oh baby did I mess you up that good last night?" The taller male grinned and rubbed his thighs gently up and down before pushing the smaller boy's legs apart just enough for him to get in between them. Harry began to hyperventilate. He often did so when he was close to losing his shit, sexually. It was embarrassing and dumb but the older boy found it such a turn on. Seeing Harry breathe like that, moans slipping in every so often, made his dick twitch in his sweat pants.</p><p>"You want me to touch you? You seem..." Draco paused and got close to Harry's exposed neck and licked from his collarbone to his earlobe, biting is gently before whispering in his ear, "Needy." Harry's breathing stopped all together this time. He didn't even notice the pre cum leaking from his member. Draco did though. He grabbed the head of Harry's cock and rubbed it teasingly slow. "Come on baby. Tell me what you want from me." Harry forgot all about the mess in their living room, the water running colder the longer they sat there, his attempts to be mad. Hell, he even forgot his name for a second. Draco knew he had that affect on Harry and he loved it. He loved how submissive and shy Harry could be at times. Shy was accomplished. His goal now was to make his pretty boy submit to him. "I..." Harry found it hard to breathe suddenly. Draco's hand snaked around to the small arch in Harry's back and held him there.</p><p>His other hand rested on the boy's cute waist that was also marked up with bites and hickeys. Harry noticed his touch and it was like he lost himself in it. "P-please." He whispered. A smile fought to appear on Draco's face. He knew Harry was on edge. He wanted it. What better way to make him want it more than by teasing him? Draco chuckled and pulled away smirking. </p><p>"I'm not your boyfriend. Remember?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cleaning Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:,)<br/>"Tell me how you feeling princess." <br/>He pinched the pink bud hard and listened to the screams that erupted from Harry's throat. <br/>He kissed his back in satisfaction as he pinched and pulled at the nipple until it felt harder than it already was. <br/>Harry couldn't even answer Draco's question. <br/>He was moaning and screaming every time he opened his mouth. Draco chuckled and let out a soft groan. <br/>"Must feel so good having my dick in your stomach hm?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um...Harry is a bit needy here hehehe that's about it. Also, sorry for the slow updates!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3rd Person POV</strong>
</p><p>Draco left his baffled boyfriend on the sink as he stripped himself of all his clothes. Harry's eyes followed his every move carefully. He couldn't keep his eyes off of him, not even for a second. He had a great body that was naked right there within his reach...how could he not take his eyes off of him? <em>Fuck, Harry get on you knees for that man. </em>Harry's cheeks flushed a scarlet color as he began to question his unholy thoughts.<span class="u"><em> And what exactly would we do...on our knees for him?</em></span> Harry had an idea of what he'd do on his knees but he quickly scolded those thoughts and sat there quietly watching the tall male scrub himself with body wash. Thankfully the heat from the shower didn't fog the glass sliding doors too bad so he was still able to admire him in all his glory. He also was still able to make out the half hard cock between his lover's thighs. <em>We'd take those 10 inches and- </em>"Coming in yet?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he realized his eyes were on Draco's dick. He wasn't ashamed for looking at what was his but...but it still was pretty embarrassing to you know...so that was that. Quickly, his eyes darted to meet Draco's instead. It was like they held a staring contest for what felt like forever until Harry looked down at Draco's dick again.</p><p>He took in a sharp breath before running a hand through his hair slowly. It was like he was now in some trance and he couldn't help but give in. "I...want it." He mumbled, dying on the inside from embarrassment. The taller boy pretended not to know what he meant. Part of his bully loved making his boyfriend all sexually frustrated. "Want what? To use my body wash? Hmm it was $10 so don't use it all." That lit a fire under Harry's ass, just like Draco had thought it would. He jumped off the sink and almost ripped the thin panties off of himself and slid the glass doors open aggressively. This time, he was actually mad. He hated being teased instead of his face being buried in the their pillows as Draco did unholy things to him from behind. He pressed his finger against Draco's chest, which was covered in body wash. "Draco Malfoy I swear if you don't put your tongue to better use than to use it to play dumb and tease me, I will rip it out and shove it up your own ass! Are we clear?!"</p><p>Draco couldn't hold back the smirk on his face. He looked down at Harry and cupped his cheek getting close to his lips, almost touching them. "Or I can shove it up your ass." Harry, who was just all big and bold, was now blushing hard and looking up into the older male's lust filled eyes. Slowly he stepped into the shower, closing the shower door behind him, and closed the gap between the two of them. His lips crashed into Draco's. The kiss was rough, lips biting at each other's and licking the other's lips. Harry was usually not the power bottom type but having Draco pinned on the wall, water falling onto them, his tongue forcing itself past Draco's lips, it all just made him feel in control. Draco's hands wandered down to cup Harry's cute ass cheeks. He was more than in love with his lover's ass and it made him more and more excited. Harry let out a few groans and let his hands tackle Draco's wet hair. He looked so damn hot trying to keep up with Harry's tongue that had invaded his mouth without permission.</p><p>They kissed like that for a few minuets until Draco pulled away slowly. His face still remained close to Harry's though. They two stood in silence, the only sound being the pitter patter of the shower water hitting the shower floor. The blonde boy smirked and pulled his whole body away and began showering again. "I would touch you in other ways but," He flakily sighed and wet his hair more, "You're not my boyfriend." Harry began regretting saying that. He pouted and grabbed Draco's arm and shook him violently. "You twat! I'm so hard! Stop acting like a dick!" He kept shaking him but the unfazed Draco just washed himself off and hummed his favorite song in the shower. Harry didn't want to give up but was forced to when his lover finished showering and got out. Harry washed himself at the sped of light and stepped out the shower with his towel wrapped around his body, always embarrassed about how hard and pink his nipples would be after a shower, and one hanging on top of his head to dry his hair.</p><p>Draco was in their bedroom with his towel loosely hanging off of his waist. Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he looked at the man's back muscles flex as he slightly was bent over to look into his dresser. He whimpered and almost cried at how  bad he really wanted Draco. Sadly, he was still hard and nothing he did would change that. He began to accept that Draco was being an ass until a light bulb almost quite literally glowed over the top of his head. He slipped into the unmade bed, still damp from the shower, and threw his towel off of his body and hair. If Draco could play dirty, so could he. He rolled his eyes in his head at the fact that he'd have to take a second shower but he didn't mind right now. Before settling on his back with his legs wide, he grabbed his favorite toy that he hid under the bed and some lube. Draco could hear the cap of the lube open and the squirting of it. The taller one didn't bother turning his head until he heard Harry's cute whimpers coming from behind him.</p><p>He smirked and turned around to see Harry pushing his rainbow dildo inside of himself. His lover's face all scrunched up and red from the pleasure. Harry could never take the whole toy so it was hard to believe that Harry could take his boyfriend's length, which was bigger than the toy. He watched the brown haired boy push it in half way before pulling out and slamming back in hard and deep in himself. His plan was to get Draco so hard that he'd have no choice but to fuck him into the mattress but that didn't exactly happen. Harry began to get more needy than he wanted to. His cheeks flushed a dark pink as he started to feel really good. He wanted to temp Draco so bad but it started to turn into his own personal pleasure. He let out a shaky breathe while using the dildo to dig deeper to find his prostate. Every inch that went deeper made the smaller boy moan out cutely. He was starting to itch for something deeper and he knew who he wanted and he wanted him badly. He bit his lip trying to keep himself together. <em>Harry you're supposed to make him want you not you end up begging for him!</em> Harry's voice in his head was right but the deeper he pushed, the harder it was getting for him to not just beg for Draco already.</p><p>He lost it when he hit his prostate harder than he meant to. His legs shook as his back arched beautifully. Draco watched with wide eyes. He was going to see how far the teasing would go and now he was the one being tempted. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Harry's body shake slightly as he let out soft and loud moans. "Draco I'm so <em>ahhh</em> I'm s-so sorry please fuck m-me~" Harry whimpered. His plan to temp Draco jumped out of the window, we don't know her anymore (xD). He couldn't tempt Draco properly because he was tempting himself more to want the tall male more. He rolled himself onto his knees, the top half of his body rested on the covers. He was able to push the whole dildo inside him now, making his whole body tremble with excitement. Fitting the whole thing wasn't as good as having Draco but it worked for Harry just enough. He gripped the covers with his free hand as he moaned out louder than he ever did.</p><p>Draco just watched, leaning on the dresser, observing Harry losing his shit. He was pounding his prostate, going completely haywire, hitting it harder than it should be hitting it. It sent shivers down his spine and made the whole bed rock and hit on the wall. Draco's towel had a huge tent under it. He swore under his breath. He loved when Harry touched himself for Draco. It made him cum hands free a lot in the past. Harry's head turned to Draco's and made direct eye contact as he kept going. His face was red, hair wet and messy, tongue barely staying in his mouth. "<em>D-daddy please</em>~" Draco was taken aback at the words that came out of the brown haired  boy's mouth. He'd never called him that, even though Draco sorta has a Daddy Kink, and he said that it was far too embarrassing to ever call him that. Yet, here he was, abusing his prostate and addressing Draco as his Daddy. He swallowed another lump in his throat and approached the bed at a slow pace. He had to give in now. His dick was making the towel on his hips almost fall off from how much it was sticking out.</p><p>"Keep going for me baby. Don't stop." Harry didn't hesitate to listen. He was such a good boy when submitting to Draco because he knew he'd be rewarded later. Not sexually but with kind acts that Draco did for Harry every now and then. He loved it and often played good in bed to have those acts of kindness. Draco swore under his breath again  and personally, he was jealous of the dildo. Sounded silly but that was his ass and he was planning on having it to himself. He sat on the bed and took the towel off of his hips and watched the smaller boyfriend. He grabbed his cock and jerked it at the same speed Harry pushed the dildo into himself. A grin spread on his lips. The poor man was almost falling apart from the pleasure he was getting from up his rear. "Please t-touch me~!" Harry whined. Draco was too busy looking at his lover's hole stretch for the toy. His mouth was drooling at this point. He half smirked and brought his face up close to Harry's ass and stopped his actions. Harry groaned at the sudden stop and let out whimpers when he felt the older boy pulling the dildo out of him. "Why?!" He almost yelled and was about to lean up and turn around until he felt the heat of Draco's breath on his asshole, making him moan lowly.</p><p>"May I princess?" Harry rolled his eyes, annoyed. He hated when Draco called him that. He was still a boy who just happens to like wearing clothes society says belongs to females. He thinks clothes are clothes but he is aware that Draco is only teasing him. This was like a regular thing to be honest...and maybe Harry did kind of like being called princess but nobody had to know that. "Shut up you faggot." Harry mumbled embarrassed and pushed his ass back so that Draco's lips were now pressed on his twitching hole. He chuckled at the comment and pressed his soft lips onto Harry's asshole multiple times, kissing it gently. He moaned and pushed his ass back more. "Shove your tongue in me like you said you would~" Draco chuckled and rubbed his cheeks with his large hands, spreading them apart to get a good look at his asshole. "Your wish is my command." Draco's tongue pressed against his hole and licked it repeatedly a few times before his tongue pushed past his still tight rim. Draco would have thought the dildo would have stretched him out enough but apparently not, he wasn't complaining though. Harry's back arched as he buried his face in the pillows to moan out in pleasure. His tongue dug deep inside Harry, wetting his insides with his saliva and enjoying the shaking from the smaller boy.</p><p>Harry wanted to pull away just to tease Draco but his body refused. Instead, he pushed back more. His eyes crossed at the feeling he was getting as the other boy's tongue licked his insides. It was heaven and made Harry feel that knot in his stomach appear. "S-so close~" He moaned out. Draco reached forward and began to jerk Harry off teasingly slow. The more he dug his tongue and the slower he jerked, the more unholy the sounds got. Harry wasn't usually a person to swear so often but he was saying every swear in the book as his stomach squeezed tightly. His warm seed squirted all on the covers. Draco pulled his tongue out slowly while grinning. There was drool on his chin and his tongue was still hanging out a bit. "Oh princess I didn't say you could cum." Harry's face scrunched up as his body fully fell onto the bed. He didn't care, he finally was able to release himself. Now all he had to do was leave Draco and make his escape. After all the teasing, he'd be a damn fool to actually have sex with Draco. As if he knew what he was thinking, Harry was yanked up by his waist. His back was pressed onto the other's front. "Don't run or I'd fuck you into the bed so hard it breaks." Harry wanted to protest but eh way Draco was pressing himself onto his back and the way he whispered those words into his ear...he was getting turned on all over again.</p><p>"I-I wasn't going to run." Harry lied. He was going to but now, he felt like he was stuck. He felt like his body wanted to. He felt Draco's dick press on his hole roughly. "Can you take all 10 inches in one go?' Draco teased. Usually when they did it, he'd have to push in little by little until he was balls deep into Harry's ass. He wanted to push in once and make room for it this time. Harry groaned and lowered himself down onto Draco's waiting cock. He kept pushing himself until he felt the whole thing in him. Draco's jaw dropped open. Not only because of the pleasure of the wet insides of Harry's ass but out of shock. Harry sat on his dick in one go, all 10 inches. Harry was now hyperventilating and moaning at the same time. He could faintly see Draco's bulge in his stomach and that made him want it more. The blonde boy bit his lip and thrust his hips upwards in a face pace. He liked to take his time when fucking Harry but not now. God not now. His hips were thrusting at an impossible speed and had no intention to slow down. Harry's ass was clapping against his torso as he tried to push himself deeper. The other boy was a complete mess. He was already squirting his seed again and again onto the covers on their bed.</p><p>Draco loved this. He loved making the small one cum more than once. He smirked and kept thrusting as one of his hands wandered up to the boy's nipple. "Tell me how you feeling princess." He pinched the pink bud hard and listened to the screams that erupted from Harry's throat. He kissed his back in satisfaction as he pinched and pulled at the nipple until it felt harder than it already was. Harry couldn't even answer Draco's question. He was moaning and screaming every time he opened his mouth. Draco chuckled and let out a soft groan. "Must feel so good having my dick in your stomach hm?" Harry moaned in response. "Such a good princess." Draco cooed. He thrust a few more times and blushed at the sloppiness of them. He was so close but he didn't want to cum. Not yet. He wanted to fuck Harry in every position but he body didn't agree. He let out a few low moans, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist tighter, pinching the pink bub tighter, before he was filling up the smaller boy's insides. The younger boy let out moans of satisfaction and felt yet another orgasm coming. "Fuck Daddy I-I'm cumming again!" Harry screamed as he shot his biggest load since they started. Waves of intense pleasure hit the both of them like a strong gust of wind. He was panting hard as the two of them rode out their highs. Harry was exhausted and as soon as Draco pulled out of him, his body fell onto the bed lazily. Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed happily. "Wow...another shower and more cleaning to do." Harry ignored Draco and held his stomach. He liked when Draco's seed filled him so much until the point he was slightly bloated. He grinned to himself and rubbed his tummy. "Hurry up and give me a baby." He joked sleepily. Draco laughed lightly and kissed Harry's temple sweetly.</p><p>"Yeah one day. I'll clean up everything you stay in bed and rest okay?" Harry hummed and nodded his head as he closed his eyes fully. At least he didn't have to clean the house anymore. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave Kudos for more ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"May I take this off?" I nodded and allowed him to take off my sweater and throw it somewhere on the floor. He kissed my chest and stomach and left small marks all over. After a few minutes, there wasn't a spot on my chest that was left unmarked. I was now fully erect and my nipples were being sucked and bit on. It was the best feeling in my life. My back was arched, his hand holding the small of my back, the other gripping higher up my right thigh.</p><p>He lifted his head up and looked at me with lustful eyes. "Damn I'm so lucky." He said, taking his shirt off. "I'm the lucky one." I said admiring him. He chuckled and pulled at my skirt. "Permission to take this off?" I nodded my head and lifted my hips to allow him to pull it off and drop it on the floor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um HAL is a school I made up its short for Hogwarts Advanced Learning. It is a muggle college but for wizards. Harry and Draco are 18 here by the way. Just...EnJoY!!! Fluff tomorrow &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I frowned and faced Luna. She was smiling. "Really Harry, it looks so good on you. He'd love that." I blushed and spun around back to face the mirror and stared at the blue skirt that was a bit too short for my liking. My legs looked like those of a woman's, almost embarrassing. "Yeah but we don't even know if he'd say yes." I protested and slipped the skirt off.</p><p>"He would. Also, I talked to Hermione and she is working on an outfit for Draco as we speak. She didn't tell him about your plan to ask him on a date she just decided on buying him a whole new outfit. She'll give it to him after you as him out." I groaned and grabbed a pair of pants from my closet. </p><p>"It's not that I'm nervous I just...would he like me even if I wear skirts? It's hard to tell when in a switch relationship honestly." Luna hummed as I pulled my pants on fully and buttoned them.</p><p>"Well then, I'll pick you a shirt to go with your skirt and some shoes. Right now, you should ask him." I closed my closet and watched Luna stand up and walk towards me, her usual soft smile appearing as her hand reached and rubbed the side of my face. "Draco is lucky and so are you. Make us proud and be brave. He's your boyfriend after all, you should feel the most confident with him."</p><p>I smiled and hugged her. She was right, Draco and I did need to become more conformable with each other. I let go of her and we both exited my dorm. Luna waved and skipped off in the direction of Hermione's house dorms while I dragged my feet to Draco's.</p><p>It was Friday evening so I was almost certain he was in dorm reading manga as he always did. I blamed this entirely on Blaise. He lent Draco a few and ever since, he was holed in his dorm reading manga. I sighed, half smiling. I still loved how cute he was when he tried to make me look at it. He was the cutest gentle giant.</p><p>I approached his door, earning stares from some of his house members who were passing me. We were allowed in each others dorm areas but it was kind of weird to enter the Night Watchers area. I shook it off and knocked on his door gently. It took no more than five seconds before he had opened the door, dressed in sweats and...no shirt.</p><p>I had a tiny gay panic in the back of mind as my eyes immediately fell to his nicely toned body. I heard him chuckle. "You like what you see Potter?" I blushed and attempted to look annoyed.</p><p>"As if. Let me in." He moved aside and let me enter his dark room. The only thing  making light was his lamp on the night stand. "God do you ever have your lights on?" He shrugged, closing the door then turning them on. "Now I do." I rolled my eyes and examined his messy room. The floor was littered with open school books, pencils, and papers along with his clothes and what seemed to be important documents.</p><p>"Thought you were reading manga." He laughed lightly. "Anyways, will there ever be a time I won't have to clean up after you?" I said as I began to pick up his clothes and place them in his hamper. He hummed and began to pick up his school books. "Never. I am a messy guy." I laughed lightly. He was indeed messy. "Well be messy on your own time." I said as I snatched his sheets off his bed and placed them in the hamper too. </p><p>"The sheets too?" He chuckled. I nodded. "Who knows what's on these sheets." I pulled out new ones from his closet and began to make his bed.</p><p>"Something that could be in you but you know? I missed my target." I flung a dirty shirt at his face while blushing madly. I hated/loved when he made dirty comments such as the one he just made. "ANYWAYS!!!!" I yelled as I stopped cleaning for a second to look into his beautiful icy grey eyes as soon as he yanked the shirt off his face.</p><p>I gulped nervously.<em> Ask him...</em> "Are you um...do you happen to...be free tomorrow night?" </p><p>He smiled, flashing his shiny white teeth. "And if I am not?"</p><p>"Bloody hell, answer the damn question." I blushed deeper as his face got really close to mine.</p><p>"Are you asking me out?" </p><p>My eyes widened. "W-what?! I asked you one question you twat!" His face creeped closer until our lips were almost touching. My eyes darted towards his lips, they were moist and pink as bubble gum. </p><p>"No I'm free." </p><p>I looked back up in his eyes through my somewhat long eyelashes. "Will you go on a date with me?" His lips formed a small smirk before he closed the small gap between us, kissing me softly. I kissed back, still holding some of his filthy clothes. It sadly didn't last long though. He pulled away and continued cleaning.</p><p>I stood there in that one spot still, not getting over how sweet and gentle that kiss was. "I'd love to." I heard him say as he took the clothes out of my hands and placed them in the hamper. The room now clean again. I smiled nervously and backed away towards his door. </p><p>"O-okay then tomorrow...5:00PM just drop by my dorm ready."</p><p>He nodded and waved. "Look cute for me kiddo." My heart pounded in my chest as I opened the door and went out into the hall with a flushed face. I made sure his door was shut before I leaned against it for a second. I really did it. I squealed quietly then rushed off happily to the girls to tell them about my success.</p><p>
  <strong>****</strong>
</p><p>I walked out the boy's dressing room and made my way to my dorm where Ron, Hermione, and Luna were waiting. I wasn't feeling too confident honestly. I was nervous that the outfit didn't fit me as a person. I approached the door and twisted the doorknob. The once talking voices in the room were silent as I entered and shut the door.</p><p>"G-guys I don't know about this." I was in a baby blue skirt with a light pink sweater that had a picture of beautiful cheery blossom trees with a baby blue sky in the background to match it. I also wore a cute chain on my skirt that was light pink. Lastly, I had on high white socks and white sneakers with one or two pink and blue charms on each shoe.</p><p>Hermione was the first to break the short silence. "Harry you look stunning!" I blushed deeply at the compliment, more from Luna and Ron followed as they twirled me around and all.</p><p>"Merlin's beard you're gorgeous mate." I slapped Ron's arm.</p><p>"Stop guuuyyssss." They continued until there was a knock at my door. Ron grabbed my arm and looped it through his and lead me to the door. He opened it widely and looked Draco up and down. He wore blue jeans and the same sweater I was wearing except he had a white button up underneath his. His shoes also matched mine. Hermione purposely matched us I see. His eyes were scanning me carefully until Ron cleared his throat.</p><p>"Listen here Malfoy, I want my Harry back here looking just as presentable as he left. Not a hair out of place. I want him tucked into bed no later than 10PM. No kissing, no hugging, no touching, no breathing on him, no looking at him, no-" Hermione suddenly yanked the back of Ron's shirt, forcing him to let go of me and fall backwards.</p><p>"Oh stop it Ronald...it's my turn. No physical contact, no touching below the waist no-" She too was yanked back and Luna stepped in, being the <em>ONLY</em> sane one here.</p><p>"You two just have fun and be safe." Draco nodded and held out his hand to take mine. I grabbed it and waved at Luna, silently thanking her for that. She nodded and went back into my dorm. Guess they'd wait until I got back. "You look amazing." I felt my face wash over in a dark red. </p><p>"You too." I mumbled and led him outside the school. I was taking him to the muggle world to watch a movie and go to one of those late night carnivals. It was my dream first date so it should be fun.</p><p>
  <b>****</b>
</p><p>We walked out the movie theater hand in hand laughing. We saw a romantic comedy (insert name because who the hell actually watches those lol. I'm not judging by the way) and was now heading out to the carnival. "That was nice." I said as I got into the cab with Draco. He nodded. "Ready to puke?" I smirked. "I could ask you the same." The ride was about 30 minutes and when we finally got there I gasped. </p><p>I have never been to a carnival and actually enjoyed myself. I've been to dozens with the Dursley family but only as a jacket holder and nothing more. This time, I wanted to have fun. Draco paid the cab driver and we exited and walked up to the booth. "Evening you guys! What can I get ya?" The lady in the booth asked.</p><p>We checked out the list of cards and I hummed. "I have enough for two normal cards." I said digging into my skirt pockets. Draco shook his head.</p><p>"No you deserve to have lots of fun. We'll take two premium cards." I frowned as Draco pulled out £73.09 and handed it to the lady. I continued to frown as she took it and did some shuffling before pulling out two golden cards. </p><p>"Alright these two cards have unlimited ride passes, skip line pass, and they are good for a month worth of visits so about 30 visits. You two enjoy." Draco took the cards and thanked her. He then dragged me into the lit up entrance of the noisy carnival. "You just wasted £73.09 on dumb premium cards! Are you crazy?!" He smiled. "For you." I blushed and pouted as he dragged me over to the first thing we saw. </p><p>"Oh look! Let's start here." It was a basketball game. "I'll win you that unicorn if you stop pouting."</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "I don't like unicorns or stuffed animals." I lied. He saw right through it and smiled. We waited for the couple playing in front of us then walked up to the man running the game. "Good evening. Just you playing?" Draco nodded. "Alright let me see your card. please sir." </p><p>He handed the man one of the cards and watched him scan it then gave it back. He quickly explained the game. Basically saying if the player gets more than 5 points by getting the ball in the net with 10 tries, they get to pick a stuffed animal. 6 or more points got two stuffed animals, all 10 got the unicorn and double or nothing try for an additional stuffed animal and a cash prize.</p><p>I fake yawned. "You could never get me that unicorn, y'know if I wanted it." He smirked. "Wanna bet pretty boy?" I nodded with a confident grin and watched him roll up his sleeves.</p><p>He shot the first one and made it. "Luck." I mumbled. But then he made the next one. And the the next. And the next. It only took him 30 seconds to make all ten hops. A siren went off indicating he won the game. The man laughed with joy. "Wow you're not bad! Want to try Double or Nothing?" Draco looked back at me, my jaw was hanging open, amazed.</p><p>"Hey close your mouth before I stick my tongue there." He whispered and winked. "Anyways, you think I can do it?" I shook my head in disbelief.</p><p>"No way in hell." He smirked and faced the man again. "I'll take Double or Nothing."</p><p>He clapped excitedly and explained these rules. "This time, you must make 25 hops with only 25 balls. If you fail, you get nothing." The game made loser sound effects before releasing 10 basket balls at a time onto the rack that was lined in front of Draco.</p><p>"Tsk, no way he's making that. I am certain." A cocky grin was plastered on his face. He began the game and this time, one minute later, he was holding a big stuffed unicorn and a big stuffed shark and cash in his hands. My jaw hit the ground this time. </p><p>"You doubted me baby so I had to prove you wrong." He flashed me a grin and held the stuffed toys as he took me further into what was a fun night.</p><p>
  <b>****</b>
</p><p>By the time we got back to HAL, it was 12AM. We were so late because we had planned to eat at the carnival but apparently, Draco felt like I was too good for carnival food. We ate at IHOP instead because why not? We snuck in the school quietly and to his dorm because I knew Hermione and Ron would kill me for walking in there late. We got into his room and threw all the prizes we'd won onto the once cleaned floor.</p><p>I also dropped the packaged sweets and cakes we got at the carnival onto the floor too. I sighed and walked up to Draco smiling. He smiled back and looked into my eyes. I kicked off my shoes and socks, him doing the same. I then blushed before requesting something. "One more thing before bed?" He looked down at me as I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to slow dance with him to no music. He laughed lightly and placed his hands on my waist and danced with me.</p><p>I bet we looked like idiots slow dancing to no music but we didn't care at all. He leaned down and attached his lips to mine and kissed me just as softly as he did yesterday. We kissed for awhile, tugging lightly at each other's lip and dancing still, until his hands traveled to my bum and rubbed it.</p><p>I blushed and let out a small moan. He smiled and pulled away from the kiss. "Did you just moan?" He asked with a grin on his face. I looked away, too embarrassed to tell the truth. </p><p>"You're hearing things." He chuckled and kissed my jawline.</p><p>"Come on baby. I'd love to hear it again." I blushed harder as his hand rubbed and cupped one of my cheeks. I moaned again, closing my eyes this time. "That's it." I kept moaning quietly as he began touching all over my rear and the back of my thighs all while kissing my jawline and neck. "I want you to know, I won't do anything you don't want me to." I blushed and opened my eyes and faced him.</p><p>"I...it's fine but if we do it....please be gentle." He nodded and pulled me over to his bed and sat down on it, pulling me onto his lap facing him. "I'll be gentle and I'll take it slow for you." I nodded as his lips attached to my neck and kissed it again, his hand wandering up my skirt and cupping both of my cheeks. I was blushing harder than ever at the feeling. I then began to mentally freak out when he pulled on my thin boy shorts.</p><p>It slipped my mind that I wore women's underwear to this date. He hummed and let them go. They smacked against my pale skin, stinging a bit. I bit my lip hard. "Boy shorts? The tight ones, hm?" </p><p>"I...well I just-"</p><p>"Don't explain," He kissed my neck and looked up at me, "I love it." I moaned at the feeling of another snap. He laid me down on the bed and got in between my legs, my skirt putting my whole lower body on display for his eyes. Although we have seen each other nude a few times, I still got embarrassed. We never seen each other nude in this kind of situation though. It was our first time.</p><p>He leaned down and kissed the inside of my pale thighs. "You and your body are beautiful. Don't ever hide any body part from me. I'll never judge you for it and I'll never expose what you're trusting me with." I almost honestly cried. He was so sweet it made it impossible to think we were about to do it.</p><p>He continued kissing and began to leave really pretty marks all on my thighs as his hands stayed busy massaging them. I laid there helplessly, moaning and biting my lip. I quickly attempted to cover my flushed face. "Don't. You're so beautiful when you look like that because of me." I hesitantly but uncovered my face and watched him kiss and suck on my thighs, keeping his eyes on me. </p><p>He then lifted his head and admired my marked up thighs. "That's my baby." He rubbed over my thighs and leaned down to my face and made me look at him. "You're my world," He pecked my lips, "My reason to breathe," He kissed my neck, "My reason to fight," He kissed my left cheek, "My everything." He kissed my right check. I didn't know I was crying until I felt his thumbs were swiping over my cheeks to wipe the tears away. </p><p>"Awww baby please don't cry. Every man you had should've been telling you this and if they haven't then they suck and I'm glad I could be the one to tell you." His lips attacked mine and kissed me deeply. I kissed back, cupping his right cheek and pulling him closer. His tongue licking my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly gave it to him and let his tongue explore my mouth.</p><p>I could feel his hand slipping up my sweater and rubbing all over my body. His fingers soon finding my nipples and slowly fumbling with my right one. I moaned into the kiss and quickly pulled away. "D-Draco~"</p><p>He took off my glasses with his free hand and cupped my cheek. "Yes darling?" I turned my face and let out a few whimpers. I had a raging boner that was very visible. He looked down at is and smiled. "Oh you want me to touch there? Not yet love. Be patient." I groaned at his words as he continued to play with my nipple. He soon began playing with the other nipple. </p><p>"May I take this off?" I nodded and allowed him to take off my sweater and throw it somewhere on the floor. He kissed my chest and stomach and left small marks all over. After a few minutes, there wasn't a spot on my chest that was left unmarked. I was now fully erect and my nipples were being sucked and bit on. It was the best feeling in my life. My back was arched, his hand holding the small of my back, the other gripping higher up my right thigh.</p><p>He lifted his head up and looked at me with lustful eyes. "Damn I'm so lucky." He said, taking his shirt off. "I'm the lucky one." I said admiring him. He chuckled and pulled at my skirt. "Permission to take this off?" I nodded my head and lifted my hips to allow him to pull it off and drop it on the floor.</p><p>I looked at the ceiling as I felt his eyes stuck on my hard member poking out of my underwear. He sucked in a sharp breath and exhaled loudly. "Beautiful." He whispered and leaned down and kissed my clothed member. "Don't d-do that." I whined. He only kissed it more. "So beautiful baby." He kissed it, what felt like, a billon times before looking up at me and biting down on my underwear and pulling them off while looking me in my eyes.</p><p>My breathing quickened and I could feel pre cum leaking out of my member. When my underwear were fully off, his lips attached themselves to my tip. "A-ahh fuck!" </p><p>"Language." He said after lifting his head off of my tip. I blushed and shut my eyes. I didn't give a damn about my language right now. His lips kissed my tip and then up and down my shaft. I could feel his tongue then lick my tip then up and down my cock. My eyes shot open at the feeling. "Draco~!" </p><p>He hummed and took my whole length down his throat. I swear my eyes crossed the moment my tip hit the back of his throat. He has done this a million times and it never got old. He sucked me for only five minutes before my hips were bucking and my my body was sweaty. I could feel myself so close but when I was about to warn him, his mouth was gone. The warm feeling of his mouth and throat disappeared.</p><p>I let out a small whine. "So closssseee." He grinned. "I know baby. I'm sorry. I want you to cum from me touching you here though." His fingers brushed over my hole smoothly. I had never even touched there because I was way too scared it would hurt. I whimpered.</p><p>"Promise to be gentle?" He held up a heart with his fingers like BTS does and held it towards me. I mimicked his movements and we tapped them together. "Promise." I smiled at our cute little promise gesture and opened my legs a bit wider. He reached into his nightstand without getting off of the bed and pulled out a small bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers. He threw the bottle on the ground and rubbed his fingers together before rubbing the lube on my hole.</p><p>Him rubbing it felt so nice already. His finger circled my hole as he held my thigh with his free hand. "Tell me when it's too much." I mumbled an 'okay' and relaxed. I felt his finger push against my hole a few times then pushing in. It burned and felt weird. How did people like this?</p><p>"This feels wrong." I whimpered. He kissed my thighs and promised me that it would feel good soon. I knew he wouldn't lie to me so I laid back relaxed and let him began to move his finger. It was bending inside me and felt so wrong until...until it started to feel really good.</p><p>My whines of pain turned into moans and groans as he bent his finger and moved it around more. "Oh yeah t-that feels so g-good~" He smiled. "I told you, love." He then pushed a second finger at my hole. "I'm going to try two now, kay?" I nodded and let him push a second finger in.</p><p>If burned like the first but this time, it only took a few thrust of his fingers before the feeling was pleasing. I bit my swollen lip hard while blushing. He fingers made a scissoring motion and dug deeper in me. It was all moans and lip biting until this one particular spot. I screamed and gripped the sheets. "OH FUCK AHHH~!" A satisfied smile was on Draco's face.</p><p>"Right here kitten?" He hit my prostate again with his fingers. I screamed again as a response. His fingers suddenly were pulled out. I whined at the lost and looked up at him. He unbuttoned his pants and took them off along with his boxers. I almost drooled, if I wasn't already. He crawled in between my legs to pick me up and switch our positions except for I was sitting on him, just above his hard cock and he was slightly leaning up against the headboard of the bed.</p><p>"Mind if our first time is like this?" I blushed and shook my head. I didn't mind at all I just wanted him. He leaned in and kissed me while groping my bare cheeks. "I'll guide you through this okay?" I nodded and listened carefully. "Lift yourself up a bit. I'm going to put the tip in and you slowly sit down on it. Don't go too fast or it will hurt." I nodded again and lifted myself up a bit.</p><p>I felt his tip press against my hole then past then rim, stretching me out a bit. I blushed and moaned quietly. "Sit down slow baby." He kissed my collarbone and grabbed my hips as I slowly sat down on his cock. "God fucking damnit~!" I swore at his cock stretched my once virgin hole. It hurt and burned way worse than his fingers. He hushed me and whispered reassuring things in my ear until I was fully sat down.</p><p>"I'll move your hips for you at first okay?" I groaned and let him slowly move my hips back and forth, lifting me up just a bit every now and then. It took a total of ten minuets before I was able to handle it. Draco's hips were now thrusting up into me as he lifted my hips and slammed me down lightly to meet his thrust. He leaned his head on the headboard and kept thrusting. I was a moaning mess, barely able to keep it together. </p><p>"Draco fuck~!" His face was flushed in a scarlet red. "B-bounce. Please baby <em>ahhh</em> baby~!" I didn't know it was this hot to see him beg for me to bounce on his cock. He stopped lifting me and stopped thrusting to allow me to start moving myself. I was new to this so I was a bit confused until I tried it. I lifted myself to his tip then dropped down. My cheeks slapping his thighs hard.</p><p>He let out a groan. He was so hot right now...I couldn't help but repeat it again and again. I was bouncing on his cock harder and faster within minutes, the bed rocking and hitting the wall. He was groaning and sweating harder than I was. "Yeah like that fuck baby~!" I moaned at his praises and found myself losing control. I was bouncing on his cock and kissing his lips now, biting them so hard that they began to bleed. I licked his blood off his lip and continued kissing him. </p><p>I felt a pit in my stomach just as his cock found my prostate. "Feels so g-good~!!" I moaned and chased after my very close orgasm. I could tell Draco was close too. He was gripping my hips tighter and not letting go. His breathing was shaky and his eyebrows were drawn together.</p><p>"Cumming baby!" I bit my lip as my eyes crossed at the feeling of his warm seed filling inside of me. "Fuck! Oh fuck~!" He moaned. It was enough to finally push my release out onto our stomachs. I leaned onto his body, exhausted. His dick was throbbing inside of me now, causing me to whimper.</p><p>He kissed my hair softly while panting. "I know I promised to be gentle but does that apply for the next three rounds?" My eyes almost popped out of my head. "THREE? AS IN 1, 2, 3?!" </p><p>
  <b>RIP Harry's ass &lt;/3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>****</b>
</p><p>I woke up the next day to the sounds of people yelling and just loud talking in general. </p><p>"I SAID YOU HAD A CURFEW!"</p><p>"YEAH!"</p><p>"Guys that's not how we thought it would go-"</p><p>"LET ME AT HIM LUNA!"</p><p>"YEAH ME TOO!" </p><p>"G-guys we might wake Harry. He's probably exhausted."</p><p>I rubbed my eyes and yawned like a little kitten. I could see a worried Hermione and Ron rushing to my side in seconds, Luna and Draco following. "Harry are you alright?! Did he hurt you?!" Hermione asked as she ran a hand through my hair. Ron examined the upper half of my body, which was no longer covered by the blankets, the marks from last night now on full display.</p><p>"He did this didn't he?! Malfoy, I am kicking your arse!"</p><p>"Guys!"</p><p>"Yeah me too!"</p><p>"Guys!" </p><p>"Come here you!"</p><p>"Guyssssss!" I whined for the third time. Finally everyone was silent and looking at me. "Where is my unicorn and shark?" I frowned. Draco hurriedly went over to his closet and pulled them both out and handed them to me.</p><p>"Here you go baby."</p><p>I smiled and cuddled them. "Otay now you guys can fight him."</p><p>"WHAT?!" He exclaimed. Luna tried to hold back the couple but failing. Oh well. Not my issue hehe :).</p><p>
  <b>*FIN*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WoW hArRy HeLp YoUr BoYfRiEnD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He sat on the swing and smiled to Harry. "Baby, push me." Harry looked at his adorable boyfriend and couldn't help but laugh at him. He was too cute without realizing it. He walked over behind Draco and began pushing him lightly. There was a few giggles that filled the silence for the next two minuets. Harry was too into watching Draco smile and giggle each time he reached the highest point. He felt his heart pound at his lover's cuteness. He wanted to capture this moment. He stopped pushing Draco and stood to the side of the swing set and took out his phone and snapped a few pictures and took a few videos of the smiling blonde boy. He wanted to remember this when they got older and for the rest of his life. Draco noticed and hoped of the swing quickly and walked over to Harry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~Hair colors are based off the actual actors not by the book or movie. Also, when I say Draco is blonde, I mean platinum blonde obviously not actual blonde.<br/>~Also, Draco was able to have kids in this fanfic so like don't comment something dumb like, "I thought men can't have kids" cause I be looking at those comments like '...Yeah no shit Sherlock. It's a FANFIC!'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3rd Person POV</strong>
</p><p>Draco sighed heavily and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He was visibly tired and wanted nothing more than to take a nap on his and Harry's comfortable bed. He began to wonder why couldn't he until he heard angered screams and yells from the back of the house. <em>Oh, that's why</em>. He thought as he groaned and rose from the couch he was laying on. He was a damn fool to think he could get an hour nap after putting the kids down for their nap. He dragged his feet to the back of the house where his kid's room were. He opened the door and began to wish he really didn't.</p><p>Eight years ago, Harry and Draco had three kids, Harley, Harry, and Draco. Harley was the oldest of the triplets then Draco then Harry. She was the trouble maker and other half of Harry while their son Draco was the more reasonable one and tried to make things easy for their parents any chance he could. And what did poor papa walk in on? Chaos. Little Harry was running around with Harley and hitting little Draco with a pillows. He was screaming at the two to shut up and sit down but the two balls of energy were acting as if they ate ten pounds of sugar.</p><p>Draco huffed and watched as his children kept finding things to throw at the mini him. Little Draco had had enough though and was turning away to tell his papa, not knowing he was right there at the door. He ran into his papa and shook his head from the impact before looking up at him. His eyes were slightly glassy and his platinum blonde hair was an absolute mess. Draco felt bad for his kid and held him close as his eyes narrowed at the two kids who were now jumping from their bed to little Draco's and back.</p><p>He inhaled sharply and stomped his foot on the ground, catching their attention quick. "You two! If you don't apologize to your brother and lay your behinds in bed, I will tell your dad when he gets home!" Harry looked over to Harley as if asking 'what do we do' with his eyes. She just sighed and got off the bed and dropped the items in her hands. "Draco, Harry and I are sorry. We were only teasing." Little Harry scratched his brown hair and got off the bed too, now looking guilty.</p><p>Little Draco was sensitive out of the three so teasing was like being bullied to him. Of course he didn't tell his siblings that so he looked at it as a game. He wiped his tears into his papa's shirt and turned to them smiling. "I-It's fine guys." His pale small cheeks were now red along with his nose. He was the most strict but he also was the cry baby too. Draco nodded in satisfaction and lightly pushed little Draco over to Harley and Harry.</p><p>"You guys give him the best hug and take your nap. If you're good, I'll make cookies." The three nodded and hugged each other. Draco smiled at his work and closed the door. He was proud that he was able to hold the house down while Harry was hard at work to help pay the bills and all. Recently, he started working late and had multiple jobs. Every since January, he'd wake up and go to his multiple jobs and got back at 3:00AM only to have to wake up at 5:10AM and go right back to work. He did this seven days a week for about two months now today. It was February 13th, the day before Valentine's day.</p><p>Draco may or may not have been planning something special for his Harry. He blushed at the thought and went back to the couch. Since he was wide awake, he decided to do some more planning before tomorrow comes. And when it does come, it will be amazing.</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile at one of Harry's jobs</strong>
</p><p>Harry nodded and wrote down everything the model was telling him. Stuff about needing better lighting, more roses, more this, more that. He may have been writing down what she was saying but he wasn't listening. He was focused on doing his work good so that he'd finally make enough to buy the ring he had been wanting to buy Draco; tomorrow was thankfully payday. Him and Draco have been dating since they were 15 years old and just coming out as a proud gay couple. It was weird at first and they went through a lot but it ended up being the best thing that has ever happened to Harry. After being comfortable around each other, they had their first time when they were 17. It ended up with Draco getting pregnant from it.</p><p>Should they have used protection? Well no! They got three beautiful babies out of it that meant the world to the couple. They got their first house after graduating at 18 and since then, they have been the strongest they have ever been. 25 and unmarried was what was bothering Harry. He sometimes wished he asked his lovely boyfriend to marry him sooner. But there was no need to dread on what he couldn't change then when he can change that now. That was why Harry was working so hard day in and day out. Missing out with his family would be worth in when they see what he had been planning.</p><p>After that, he was going to quit all his extra jobs and put in a request for a three month leave to catch up with his family again. Ron was the boss of his original job so he was almost positive he'd get that leave. He smiled to himself and got back to work when the model had finally stopped talking. The only thing on his mind right now was his family and how he couldn't wait to surprise them. He also had tomorrow off so he'd definitely would love to see his soon to be husband and kids. </p><p>
  <strong>Time skip to February 14th 6:55PM</strong>
</p><p>"Pajamas in the suitcase?" Harley nodded her head and showed Draco the suitcase that had her pjs in them. He nodded and praised her. "Alright good job big sister. Now help your younger brothers okay?" She grinned and nodded before disappearing back into the back room. Tonight Draco was taking the kids to his mother's house so they could stay there for the night and the next morning. He refused to let his angels ruin his time with their dad. It seemed selfish but it was Valentine's day and Draco wanted Harry all to himself today. He hummed and focused on packing the triplets toothbrushes, toothpaste, and other things as they went through all of there dressers looking for clothing.</p><p>
  <strong>Another Time skip to 8:00PM</strong>
</p><p>Draco had texted Harry an hour ago telling him to come dressed in the suit he had left for him at home on their bed. Harry hadn't been home all day so Draco assumed he'd go home before coming to the address he sent. Red and pink suits were way too cheesy, something Hermione had suggested, so Draco, Pansy, and Hemione went out and brought the ones they were wearing. Draco's consisted of black dress pants with a white button up shirt with a silver and black stripped tie, a black blazer, that was buttoned up at the bottom, was on top of the white button up shirt. Harry's was the same except his tie was gold and black tripped and his button up shirt was more like an off white color.</p><p>It wasn't all Valentine's day like but it looked good on Draco and would look good on Harry. His eyes fluttered open and shut at the thought of his Harry all dressed up. Those thoughts vanishing when he felt warm wet lips against his ear. "Hey my love." Harry whispered and kissed Draco's ear while his arms snaked around his slim waist. The taller male tilted his head to the side, secretly begging for Harry to kiss him there, and huffed. "We are in public you know." The two males were standing beside Draco's car which was parked in a crowded parking lot of the restaurant.</p><p>Harry hummed and kissed the desired place he knew his lover wanted him to kiss. "I know." He said against the pale skin and smiled. "I just miss you a lot." Draco rolled his eyes and turned to face his adorable boyfriend.  His huge circle glasses were allowing the shorter male to stare right back at him clearly. Grey eyes looking into green ones. Draco cupped his cheek and rubbed his thumb up and down it gently. "Yeah...I missed you too." He leaned in and placed a few pecks on Harry's moist lips before grabbing his hand.</p><p>"Come on love. I think we are going to have a fun night." Harry nodded in agreement and let Draco drag him towards the nice looking restaurant. It was huge and practically in the middle of the busy city they lived in. It was tall and had lots of glass long windows building it all the way up to the very top. It was Draco's idea to come here and he had paid a ton to get reservations here. They got into the crowded first floor and had to wait for at least six other couples before it was their turn.</p><p>Draco gave all the necessary information and waited for their floor number. While they waited, Harry too the time to look around and admire how great the place was. The first floor had six stands that had computers on them and long lines of people standing in lines in front of them. Behind the workers at the stands was a huge wall aquarium. Colorful fish Harry had never seen before were swimming around in the huge wall tank that was outlined in white and silver neat rocks. The room was a grey color with fancy paintings on the walls that looked too expensive to be in the same room with them. Come to think of it, the room was decorated with lots of fancy plants, vases, pictures, and other things that were WAY too expensive to be in the same room with.</p><p>It was a lot and very unbelievable to Harry. <em>When had Draco become so rich? </em>The man at the stand finally pulled up Draco's name and smiled to the two. "Floor number 22. You will be escorted to your table once you're there. Enjoy." Draco nodded and held Harry's hand as he pulled him over to the elevator on their left. They went up 22 floors slowly and finally when there, Harry let out a small gasp. This floor was different. The whole room was made of glass. The lit up city was crystal clear below them on full display. Nice round tables with red coverings and white and pink chairs were scattered here and there with plenty of couples sitting at them.</p><p>All the tables had three roses on them in a fancy glass vase that had water in them. The room was filled with light talking and laughing. It honestly made Harry feel like he was in a movie. Draco smiled at his curios lover and greeted the waiter that had led them to their table. It was in the very front of the room and the closest to the huge window walls. While Harry admired the city below, Draco had pulled out his chair and asked him to sit. He did so but his eyes were still wondering all over with curiosity. Draco put his chin in his palm and elbow on the table to admire the man carefully. He looked at everything so astonishing with his lips parted slightly. The lips Draco couldn't wait to kiss later that night. Finally Harry's eyes were back on Draco. He smiled from the sudden attention and tiled his head. "Seems like you like everything." Harry chuckled and sat back in his chair with a slight blush.</p><p>"Um I mean yeah it's cool." He tried to sound unimpressed but he himself knew he was loving this and looking at every single thing that was exquisite to him--the whole restaurant basically. Draco lightly laughed and licked his dry lips. "Are you sure it's just cool honey?" Harry rolled his eyes with amusement, a smile spreading on his face. "Maybe it's very cool." He copied Draco and placed his hand in his palm and elbow on the table. They were now looking each other in the eyes deeply. Harry was smiling and Draco was smirking. They were startled when the waiter had spoke up to take their order.</p><p>
  <strong>****</strong>
</p><p>After eating and having dessert, Draco had paid the bill and led Harry across the street to the park. The park entrance was decorated with white heart balloons and red ribbons and pink bows. It was adorable and looked fun to go there to Draco. It could be because he was slightly drunk but he was also in his right state of mind. He wasn't a heavy drinker anyways so maybe he just wanted to go to the park and act like the child he knew he was deep down. They entered the park and noticed other couples there too, most of them being younger teens. Draco didn't care though. He took the short walk over to the swings that were farther in the park than the benches and other playground equipment.</p><p>He sat on the swing and smiled to Harry. "Baby, push me." Harry looked at his adorable boyfriend and couldn't help but laugh at him. He was too cute without realizing it. He walked over behind Draco and began pushing him lightly. There was a few giggles that filled the silence for the next two minuets. Harry was too into watching Draco smile and giggle each time he reached the highest point. He felt his heart pound at his lover's cuteness. He wanted to capture this moment. He stopped pushing Draco and stood to the side of the swing set and took out his phone and snapped a few pictures and took a few videos of the smiling blonde boy. He wanted to remember this when they got older and for the rest of his life. Draco noticed and hoped of the swing quickly and walked over to Harry.</p><p>Harry hummed when he felt the warm embrace of the tall male engulf him. His heart beating 10x faster than before against his ribcage. "Stop recording me idiot." Draco whispered with a smile on his face. Harry just chuckled and pulled away from him to look at his face as they stood there, faces inches away. Harry's heart stopped as he felt his hand reach into his pocket and fumble with the small box there. <em>It was now or never</em>. He thought. He pulled away from Draco and took his hand out of his pocket, leaving the box there, so he could hold his lover's hands.</p><p>Draco giggled and looked at his now blushing boyfriend. Harry smiled softly and squeezed Draco's hand. "Draco I swear these past ten years have been the best of my life. Most people couldn't go through with the same person for ten years because of issues but with you, we put up with each other's shit for those 10 years. We argued, we fought, we said things, we did things, and yet my heart was still for you only. I can't even begin how to tell you how much you mean to me and I just had to show you a different way..." Harry paused and let go of Draco's hand to pull out the small white box and kneel down onto his knee.</p><p>Draco froze and the smile on his face was now an open mouth. His eyes were glassy, tears threatening to spill out as Harry looked up at him smiling softly. "Draco Malfoy, I have wanted you and have got you for 10 years. I want to make it forever. Will you do</p><p>
  
</p><p>me the honor and become my Mr. Potter?" Harry flipped the box open with his fingers and held it up to Draco. It was a every expensive looking ring (Um I have no clue how to describe it so here is a picture. Harry paid $42,599.00 on it guys! HE'S HUSBAND MATERIAL!!!!)</p><p>Draco started to slightly hyperventilate and cry. He was shocked. He knew Harry loved him and he loved Harry but he never seen a proposal coming. He honestly thought getting married was too cheesy for them, hence why they weren't married already. Harry stood up and wiped his tears with his free hand and cupped his cheek. "Breathe baby." Draco's breathing only quickened at Harry's touch. He'd be lying if he said he felt fine right now. He felt like passing out from all of this but thankfully he was able to slowly steady himself. He pressed his forehead onto Harry's and exhaled slowly to get his breathing right again. He then looked into Harry's waiting eyes and nodded. "Of course idiot." Harry grinned happily and pressed a thousand kisses on Draco's plump pink lips before grabbing his hand and putting the ring on his finger. Draco admired it and couldn't help the more tears that were now running down his face.</p><p>Harry smiled happily and was now able to cup both of his rosy cheeks. "Malfoy Potter sounds so damn good on you." Harry complimented and held Draco's hand tight. He laughed while crying and wiped his tears. "Y-yeah it does."</p><p>
  <strong>****</strong>
</p><p>After buying Harry nice flowers and chocolates like Draco ordinally planned to do, He took Harry home and enjoyed each other's time together...as fiancés &lt;3</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am way too lazy to write a smut scene to this and even if I do, it'd be passionate morning sex full of fluff while their doing the dirty lol. Anyways, HAPPY VALINTINE'S DAY BABIES. From Me040626, Harry Potter, and D̶r̶a̶c̶o̶ ̶M̶a̶l̶f̶o̶y̶....Oh wait he crossed his name out-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Substitute Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens when Draco talks like a smart ass to Harry? 0*v*0 Had so much fun re-writing this one</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I own no characters in the story. UnU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>3rd Person POV</b><br/>Draco handed over his apology note in annoyance. The headmistress, Marry Withs, glanced at it briefly before handing it back to him without giving him a second look. "Mr. Malfoy, in this apology, the first sentence should be about what you're apologizing for not what you think you're apologizing for. I need this whole page rewritten and thought out carefully and returned before Friday or I will have to put you on dorm arrest for 4 weekends." She said strictly. Draco looked over the paper himself, quietly scanning the words and half assed apologizes he'd written. It was good enough for him but of course the headmistress thought otherwise. Always being the lady with high expectations and all. Draco nodded his head, trying to seem polite about it. "My apologies. I'll do better next time." </p><p>Draco shoved the paper in the pocket of his black robes and looked at the headmistress with a fake sincere smile. "Have a nice rest of the day." She nodded then dismissed the angry blonde boy. As soon as he was halfway down the hall, he let out a groan of frustration and annoyance. He was not pleased with his current situation in life at all. He didn't even want to attend HAL but here he was, a young adult at HAL and still couldn't do as he pleased. What 17 year old male had no control over his own life decisions? It was ridiculous. </p><p>He scuffed to himself and made his way to the common area all the houses shared. Not many people were here even though it was study hall for most students. Lots of them enjoyed going outside instead of sitting around in the common area with their classmates and what not. Draco sighed and scanned the room for at least one nice person to help him with his paper. Him not being the nice person he is, it made more sense to ask a very nice person for help. His grey eyes landed on a girl named Sanjay Oliver, a fellow student who was sorted into the Frogs house. She was very nice and always did what she could to help anyone. Well, maybe anyone except Draco. He may or may not have bullied her for a few months in the past but that's only because he grew bored of bullying Potter. He still said hateful and mean things but as far as shoving into him and pranking him, he did not do such things to the brown haired male anymore.</p><p>He approached the girl who was looking over a piece of paper and failed to notice him standing over her until he cleared his throat. Her light brown eyes looked up and she had a polite smile on her face. "Hello-" She cut herself off and dropped her head back to the paper she was reading. She had no interest in talking to Draco at all so she continued her work silently. Draco noticed this and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He knew she was still upset with him but he didn't really care how she felt right now. All he cared about was his ass being saved. He'll apologize to her later. "Don't be like that. I need a favor." Draco said with a frown.</p><p>Sanjay pushed her classes up to her nose and looked Draco in his cold eyes. Her long puffy black hair was slightly blocking her face so Draco couldn't quite read her expression. She huffed angrily and looked back down. "The hell do you want?" He took out the crumbled paper and unbaled it. He handed it to her as she took it without looking at Draco. She read over the poorly written excuse for an apology. She almost laughed as if it were a mere joke. Her white teeth were on show as she giggled at the letter and threw it back at Draco. "That's cute." She sarcastically complimented the letter and started back with her work. The tall male stood there dumbfounded at the feeling she gave him</p><p>He was feeling embarrassed. She was embarrassing the Draco Malfoy and wasn't scared about it and Draco couldn't even open his mouth to say something mean. He felt humiliated. "This sucks. It's a joke. You don't have one good bone in your body and it shows and you know what?" She picked up her books and bag as she stood up and walked towards the common room door, "You're just as pathetic as the letter you wrote." She walked off in the direction Draco had came and disappeared. Draco stood there, baffled at how he just let someone laugh at him...call him pathetic. He never would've let that happen and he guesses that he did have some nerve approaching her for help after he had hurt her in the past. He inhaled and nodded is head. It didn't phase him at all because he knew he was a dick.</p><p>
  <b>Harry's POV</b>
</p><p>Professor Cals handed me the lesson plan and nodded her head. "Harry, I trust you can take on the job nicely. I just ask that you make sure their work is complete and done right. I nodded with excitement and thanked her for the chance to teach her classes. I wasn't the smartest of the group but I understood the subject and was a very precise. Plus I am the teacher's pet after all. Of course I'd get to fill in for her. The professor smiled weakly and reminded me that classes started in a few moments. "Oh crap! See you later Ma'am! Feel better soon!" I yelled while dashing down the halls and into the empty classroom.</p><p>Thank God I beat the students here. Not long after arriving, the third block class were here and now getting situated in their seats, all confused as to why their teacher was not here. I cleared my throat to get them to all quiet their whispers and listen up. As they did so, I scanned the faces in the room. I knew many of them or have talked to them before but I was not searching for any of the faces I saw. I was looking for Draco. Lately, him and I haven't been bickering or fighting just light insults towards the other every so often. I, however, was sad about the sudden friendly act he's been giving off. I don't know but I was falling for him. Have been for a long damn time and still is. He didn't know that though which is why I was so ready to see his handsome face. </p><p>I sighed heavily and introduced myself, even though most of the students knew me. "Good afternoon everyone. I'm Harry. Professor is out today so I'll be something like your substitute." Most of the students just nodded and agreed that it would be an easy class. I agreed. I wasn't going to be hard on my peers just make sure their work would be done and all. I nodded them off to do their work and sat back and did some of my own work as well.</p><p>
  <strong>****</strong>
</p><p>Thirty minutes into class, the classroom doors creaked open and then closed. As if someone was sneakily trying to sneak into the classroom. The noise didn't go unmissed though. The whole class faced an embarrassed Malfoy making his way down the aisle with a slip in hand. He looked mad but embarrassed at the same time which made my heart skip a beat at how adorable he looked. "Sorry Professor I- Potter?" He looked at me confused and I just smiled. "You are late. Why?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes and leaned down to lace his elbow on the desk. He cocked his head to the side with a sly grin. "Well then, Professor Potter, I was late  because I was. As long as I give you this slip, you shouldn't have any questions. Should you?" He spoke sarcastically sweet which only made me think back to out old days of nonstop teasing and all. I shot a grin back and copied his actions. Our faces were just a few inches apart as the whole classes attention was now on us, anticipation radiating off of them. It was almost like they were looking forward to this 'fight' between two long time rivals. </p><p>I just smirked and watched the blonde haired boy crumble. His sly grin was replaced with parted lips and rosy cheeks. I could see the light red creeping up his neck and to his once pale ears. He was speechless now. I snatched the slip from between his fingers while holding eye contact with him still. "How about you see me after class, yeah? I don't like smart asses like you."</p><p>Malfoy jerked back, astonished and still blushing. "I-I..." </p><p>"I mean it...Mr. Malfoy." He visibly gulped and put on a disgusted face to hide his once blushing one. </p><p>"You're not my professor Potter. I don't have to do anything you tell me to." He scuffed and walked off to his seat. The class giggled and laughed at the interaction and soon got back to class. I, on the other hand, just couldn't keep my eyes off of the handsome flustered boy for the rest of the class period.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">After class</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>The class went by quickly to my surprise. I sighed in relief as I was now able to everyone except Draco of course. "Complete what you didn't for homework." I said as the students flooded out of the room and to there next class. Malfoy took his time gathering his things and making his way to the desk I sat at. He frowned and looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Look here Potter, this is dumb." He spat with very much annoyance in his voice. I slouched back in the teacher's chair and looked at him with a smirk. He just had no idea how adorable he looked right now, all mad and bothered. Just like always. </p><p>I stood up and sat on the desk with my legs spread, one hovering slightly above the ground. I could see the shorter boy's jaw clench as he looked at my even more bothered. I chuckled lightly and reached my hand out to get a firm grip on his jaw. He looked flustered at the sudden move and stumbled forward just a bit, his hands falling flat on my chest to keep him from falling all the way. Our faces were inches away again, this time, his lips were brushed against my own. I swore to myself at the closeness but kept up this act.</p><p>"You disrespected me today. You don't disrespect me you know that, right?." His face was an angry red but I could see the slight embarrassment flashing in those grey eyes of his. He didn't answer me though. He just stood there, dumbfounded. I tilted my head with fake confusion. "Cat got your tongue love?" His breathing stopped, I could no longer see his chest rising fast. I smirked at the affect I had on him. He mumbled something under his breathe before speaking louder.</p><p>"I-I just..."</p><p>"You just what? I was technically your teacher today and you come in with a smart ass mouth and talk to me like you were the boss here, did you not?" He bit his lip and looked down at my lips. I knew he wanted to kiss me, I wanted to kiss him too but I held back just a little longer. "I have class...Sir." I couldn't fight back the look of surprise that took over my face. He really just called me Sir...cute. The angry act was long gone. He was being submissive, just how I liked it.</p><p>"Baby, you were bad today. I couldn't give a damn about your class. That dirty mouth of yours needs to be shut up." Malfoy's breathing stopped again as he inched closer to my lips. "Please shut me up." He whispered and kissed me softly. He was being a needy brat who just assumed he could get what he want even after misbehaving. I kissed him back just for a second then pulled him away. "Now, now, stop being a needy slut." He whimpered and tried to push himself onto me more.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry." I could feel his whole body melting into mine now. Yup, his mean act was FAR gone. I chuckled and let go of his jaw, rubbing his jawline with my thumb immediately after letting it go. "The only way I'll forgive you is if you put that dirty mouth to use."</p><p><b>Draco's POV</b><br/>My face was never as red as it was now. Everything he said to me embarrassingly made my cock harder. I liked being dominated and told what to do, especially since I was a bitchy bossy person. I did know what Potter meant when he told me to put my dirty mouth to use but in class?! That was a bit...much. His green eyes looked me up and down as he bit those red moist lips of his. I wanted to bit down on them and never let go but I didn't. I held back and watched him get off the desk and take his seat back at the front desk. I...followed and got on my knees right in front of him. I don't know what got into me but I was willing to listen to everything he told me to do, even if it meant sucking his cock until he came back to back. I wanted that too for so long now and I was finally getting it.</p><p>My glory was short lived as I heard the bell ring for fourth period. The fourth class would be coming in for today to see their peer getting his cock sucked by me...that somewhat made precum ooze from my slit. Just thinking of having a cock shoved down my throat for everyone to see...turned me on even more. Potter, on the other hand, seemed more embarrassed about it. "Under the desk." He whispered as the first few students entered the classroom. I nodded and got under in the speed of lightening. I could hear everyone coming into the class and sitting down. Well this was just great. I sighed and made myself comfortable as possible and it seemed Harry was doing the same. He scooted his chair forward until his crotch was right in front of my face.</p><p>I blushed furiously and swore I almost moaned at the sight. It looked pretty big, bigger than I had imagined it would be. I didn't want to ever admit this to Potter but I sometimes masturbated thinking about him so it has crossed my mind multiple times before. I heard him began speaking to the class and continuously shifting in his seat. His boner was tempting me without that intention, at least I think, and it was working. "Ah, what the hell. One blowjob won't hurt." I mumbled to myself and grabbed the tent to rub it slowly. I could hear his breath hitch and I am 100% positive the class heard it too but didn't question it. He played it off and continued whatever he was doing.</p><p>I just took that as a confirmation that I may continue. I unzipped the black school slacks and found the hole in his boxers. His large cock sprang out and stood tall and proud in front of my face. It was big. I blushed at the huge cock and licked it slowly and teasingly. Two could play at this 'who's dominant' game and I wasn't good at losing. I then could feel my power bottom began to awake in me as I took the tip in my mouth to lick and suck like a little kitten. I could only imagine how Potter's face looked right now. I imagined he was impatient and wanted more. I hummed at the thought and took more into my rather small mouth.  </p><p>My ears perked at the small short moans he was letting quietly slip out of his mouth. It was then I noticed he was looking down at me with is head on the desk so that his students couldn't see his blissed out face right now. He was half smiling at me, sending chills down my spine. "That's right baby. Take some more." He whispered. I almost laughed at him trying to regain dominance. I only took his cock out of my mouth to look up at him with a grin. "Mmm no. You were so mean to me remember?" His eyes rolled annoyingly as he leaned back up and scooted his chair up even more. Now his dick was touching my lips without me having to lean forward. He leaned back down and looked me deep into my soul.</p><p>His eyes were scary enough to scare me back into being his little submissive bitch. "I wasn't asking. Take it down your damn throat<em> right now</em>." I came untouched at the way he was speaking to me. I was embarrassed that I tired to dare disobey such a hot boy who was clearly the one who should tell me what to do. I whimpered at the warm stream of cum still leaking from my cock and nodded my head slowly. "Yes Sir."</p><p><b>Harry's POV</b><br/>I watched the submissive boy take my dick into his mouth slowly, this time his eyes were burning into mine as he did. I smirked, satisfied and leaned back up to face the class. They had luckily already started on their work and not paying me any attention. If they had been, they'd notice the small thrust I was doing to force my cock in and out of the warm mouth under the desk. None of that mattered anyway. Malfoy was pretty damn good at giving blowjobs and it almost made me cum. Almost. I wanted it deeper though and what better way than to choke his beautiful throat? I scooted the chair all the way under the desk and leaned my body forward. My cock was sitting in the tight wetness of my enemies' throat and I'd be a damn liar if I said it didn't feel like heaven. I almost moaned but I had to hide my face in my folded arms as he let out small whimpers. </p><p>"Harry are you alright?" I looked up to see my best friends, Hermione and Ron, looking at me with concerned faces. A few people around them looked up for a second before returning to their worked, not really interested in the answer I was supposed to give. I smile as if I wasn't just receiving the best blowjob on earth. "I'm fine guys. Why?" They looked at each other and Ron spoke up. "Your face is all red and you keep putting your head down. Do you maybe need to see a doctor or something?" I shook my head as I seen the took starting to stand up and come over to me. "No guys, seriously, I just am tired that's all. Hard d-day." I bit my lip at the feeling of Malfoy's throat clenching around my cock. Hemione and Ron eventually agreed to come by later to my dorm to check on me and I just slowly nodded. They thankfully took their seats again.</p><p>I was on the edge the whole class period, almost relieving myself serval times. Each time, Malfoy wiggled my dick from his throat to keep me from doing so. He was such a damn tease that it hurt. Finally, the class ended. I dismissed them as quickly as possible and waited for the door to shut after the last student before letting out loud groans of pleasure and bucking my hips into the warm opening. I could hear him choking and gagging, trying  to take all of me again and again. </p><p>"Fuck baby make me cum." I whined loudly as I neared my high. I was so close that it hurt. He moaned in response and held my cock in his throat as I came a huge load. He choked on all the cum that was rapidly filling his small throat and tapped my thigh, signaling me to pull it out. I pushed my chair back allowing Malfoy to fall forward on hi hands and knees while couching. Some of the cum in his throat was now sliding down his tongue and onto the floor. I bit my lip at the sight and noticed a small tent in his pants. "Hard love?" He looked up at me with watery eyes and nodded slowly.</p><p>I chuckled and lifted the smaller boy and placed him on my lap so that my now half soft cock could press against his clothed ass. He moaned at the feeling and leaned onto me, his face buried in my neck. "P-please. Let me have my way with you tonight."  I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood at his request. "Oh yeah baby?" He nodded and slowly grinded himself down against my cock. "<em>Please</em>." I kissed his pale exposed shoulder, just now noticing his shirt was unbuttoned and falling off of him, multiple times before smirking. "Of course. Why not?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe LOL</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was short because it obviously is the first chapter lol and the original was only like 600 words this one has like 1,000 sum I don't know. Enjoy though!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>